


Two Worlds Collide (Discontinued)

by VirusZeref



Category: Elsword (Video Game), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Graphic Description, Insanity, M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Esper was close...so close to getting to his own past. Though he traveled to different universes, he never expected to stumble onto the world of monsters and demigods.....





	1. Friend or Foe?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This crossover is an idea me and nuts-and-voltz came up with when we were discussing both Elsword and Percy Jackson. If you don't know what Elsword is, I strongly advise you to look up the basics of the game. The character that is mentioned I will provide a link at the end of this chapter. The link will show his background story and skills used in the crossover.

“Wrongwrongwrongwrong… It’s always WRONG!” Add mumbles to himself angrily, slamming his fist hard onto his desk. His earlier attempt to travel back to his past proved to be another failure. The same past, but it wasn’t his own….. At least, he didn’t have to worry about that past anymore. He was going to get it right this time. His equations were perfect at last…!

“Kukuku…this time...it will work. It has to!” A portal opens directly behind him and he falls in, believing that it was going to lead him back to his original past.

But little did the time traveler knew that his calculation was off by a fraction. A mere fraction of it would have brought him back to his desired past as Add was whisked away to a whole new timeline. One that he had never visited before in his time travels.

====================================================================

Camp Half-Blood

The portal opened and Add gracefully fell out of the hole on his dynamos. Right before, the same dynamos short-circuited, causing the male to fall. He curses loudly, attempting to reboot his weapons but to no avail.

[ERROR]

The attempts didn’t work, and Add only managed to slow his fall. Though, he ended up making a sizeable crater as he crash landed onto the ground. 

The Esper groaned in pain, white and black spots dances across his vision. He attempted to lift his right arm, and ended up hissing in pain. Everywhere hurts. Was there any part on his body that didn’t hurt? 

Add felt blood streaming down his face and into his eyes. This was wonderful. He was going to die without successfully going back to his past. But where is he? Was this another alternate dimension that he was going to die in?

“Hey… Are you alright?”

Add blinked and his vision began to dim drastically. Groaning, he slowly lifted his head and gazed up. Through his blurring vision, the Esper couldn’t make out the figure of the speaker, but he did make out that the speaker was wearing some sort of jacket before he passed out.

“Mo-Mother…?”

=====================================================================

Later...

Add awakens and his head was pounding painfully. His vision was still blurry but he knows that he shouldn’t be here. The Esper sat up abruptly, only to wince in pain as he does.

“Hey! Don’t just sit up like that!” A firm hand was pressed onto his shoulder and pushes him down. Add was tempted to screech in pain until the pressure was lifted. 

“You have 3 cracked ribs and a broken arm, plus a really nasty cut on your forehead. Do you actually think that you can move after that?!” 

“Wha-?” The Esper glanced to his left, and he takes in the sight of a boy that is 3 or 4 years younger than him. He sports blonde, shoulder cropped hair and wore a orange shirt with letters that Esper could not determine. “Where am I…?”

The boy sighs tiredly as he wipes his sweat away with a towel. “You’re in Camp Half Blood. One of our patrols found you deep in a crater near Thalia's tree.” The blond male glanced at Esper with curious eyes.

“Camp...Half Blood...?” 

The boy nodded in response, “Yes, it’s a camp for demigods which are basically the children of gods and mortals.” He continues on and on, causing the Esper to obtain a pounding headache from all the information. 

He frowns slightly. Gods? Mortals? Then again, some of the Elgang member were not human, but that wasn’t his main objective right now. The Esper glanced around the infirmary, searching for the familiarity of his machinery.

“Where are my Dynamos?” Add demanded the boy for answers.

The blond blinked at the question, confused. “Dynamos?”

The Esper frowns again, displeased and begins to panic slightly. “My weapons. There are six of them in total and they all look somewhat like a diamond.”   
The other male’s eyes widen as he realizes what he meant. “Oh, those! Well they’re currently at the Big House, but I can go and get them for you.” The blond stood up, ready to leave before turning back to Add. “Name’s Will by the way.”

Add nodded in response, “...Esper.” Why did he use the name that people call him instead of Add? He had never said it before but...he has a feeling he shouldn't even step foot here.

“Okay...Esper,” Will said carefully. “I will get your...uh... Dynamos.” The blond ran out through door, wondering about this newcomer. No half-blood has fallen in the middle of the camp grounds, not even when Percy Jackson came to the camp. 

“Just who is this guy...” Will said to himself, racing to the Big House. Hopefully whatever weapons that Esper had could answer that question...


	2. He's a Noodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico Di Angelo makes an appearance.....

The 6 pieces of machinery that Esper requested still lay where Will had placed them, hastily piled up somewhere upon the stack of other things in the Big House. The minimalistic look of the “dynamos” contrasted to the rest of the Celestial Bronze swords and shields. Will digs out all the rhombus-shaped pieces and stacks them on each other to carry them easier.

However, he nearly drops all of them — he’s sure Esper wouldn’t like that — as Nico appeared from the shadows next to him. They were halfway to the infirmary, and just as Will was about to rush back, Nico held his arm, and pulled him to a stop.

“It’s overtime. What are you doing this late?”

And there’s that snarky voice the son of Hades always spoke in, but Will’s been long with him enough to seek out that soft, worrying undertone.

“A patient is a patient, and lives still matter, Nico. That’s a doctor’s job.”

It’s not like he doesn’t care about his own health, but to Will, his life is inferior to those that are hurt. He kicked off with a jog again, breaking out into a small sprint with Nico on his tail. By the time they reached the infirmary, Esper was wide awake. Although being in full consciousness, his eyes still focused on somewhere far away. The loud footsteps and panting of the two half-bloods brought the esper back to reality, and his head snapped in the direction of the sounds.

Will comes in, panting slightly. “I brought them— the...dynam—”

“Will, are you serious?! This— this noodle is what you’re overworking yourself for?” Nico’s sharp voice cut through the middle of Will’s sentence, almost in a complaining tone. 

Will immediately retorts back. “Nico, for the last time, it’s a patient and he’s hurt.”

“...May I have those back.”

In the midst of their small bicker, Esper’s small quiet voice rang out from its forgotten space in the room. He looked expectantly at the two younger boys, his eyes radiating superiority as he demanded for his dynamos back. The blonde — Will was it? — looked confused, but realized what the time traveler wanted which was resting in his arms.

“Oh, I forgot! Here you go.”

Will walked over to Esper's side and gently placed them on the bedside table. Esper gathered his dynamos up with his only good arm, hand ghosting over their surfaces as his right eye begins to link them up. The diamond-shaped weapons hovered into a lofty formation until Esper’s head erupted into a wave of searing pain. He winces in response, dynamos clattering against the ground uselessly. Will immediately rushed to his side, while Nico stares from his brooding space in the room.

In a moment of franticness, Will instinctively checked on the time traveller’s bandages, only to find that nothing has changed in relation to Esper’s physical state. There was no extra external bleeding, no twitches - if he doesn’t count the shaking - anywhere, then why did it look like Esper was in so much pain? After a few seconds of confusion, his doctor’s instincts kicked in and he started asking Esper questions — which were responded with small nods or silent grimacing faces — as he picked up the “dynamos” to put them back on the bedside.

When Will’s questions and shuffling faded into the background as white noise, Esper looked out past the white curtains of his area to see that the last slivers of sunlight slipped through the horizon. Slowly lowering himself on the bed — he totally had no intentions of just flopping down, totally — so that the injuries won’t give the time traveller more misery. Will had already returned to Nico’s side, engaging in a small “lover’s quarrel” and getting a flask of water shoved in his hands.

“You take that somewhere else. I’m tired.” Esper’s voice snapped the couple back to him, and silently left.

Esper could leave any moment and would gladly do so. But in this state he can’t do anything and it annoys him.

Whatever. He’ll just find a way. Eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Is he really a demigod?” Nico thought to himself. ‘And if he is….who the hell named their kid Esper? It seems more like a title than an actual name’

By Esper’s earlier request, the two demigods stepped outside the infirmary. Both were unusually silent towards each other, one of them was in deep thought.

‘A new demigod...and his weapons aren’t very big to be used as a sword nor any type of melee weapon’ Nico mused. The son of Hades stood near the entrance, subconsciously twisting the skull ring on his finger. The noodle he saw earlier before didn’t appear to be an enemy spy or a fighter. He was seriously scrawny (more than himself), however, he seemed to have vast intelligence.

‘Is he really a demigod?” Nico thought to himself. ‘And if he is….who the hell named their kid Esper? It seems more like a title than an actual name’

=====================================================================

Meanwhile back in the infirmary…..

Add frowned into his lap, his mind producing different calculations at once. His Dynamos never failed him before, even during the time of his escape of the ancient library when he first created them. Why would they fail him now?

The time traveler reached towards the nearby table, grimacing with pain. With a bit of effort, he managed to grasp one of his Dynamos. Add twirled it around in his finger examining the device carefully. Nothing had been tampered with on the outsides, there were only some scratches from where he dropped them earlier. He doubted anyone here could open and mess with the complicated wiring on the inside.

Add continued to twirl the lone dynamo in his fingers pondering over his problems. When he tried to power up his dynamos the first time, he barely got any recognition before it stopped responding completely to his commands.

‘Kek, my creations are working perfectly just fine, but something is inferring with the signal’ the time traveler thought carefully placing the weapon back on the table. Laying back on his pillow, Add closed his eyes in deep in thought. The blond teenager, Will who tended to his wounds earlier.

He recalled the other male saying something about this being camp for children with….godly parents.

‘Perhaps this godly camp has a barrier that my dynamos can’t break through’ the time traveler mused. ‘Kek, it’s preventing me from connecting to my Dynamos cause I’m from a different world. So, if I’m correct….I need a substance or device that it from this world if I want to leave as soon as possible’

Too tired to think anymore, Add nestled back into his pillows and closed his eyes.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Back to the infirmary’s entrance, Nico was still in deep thought while Will was standing next to him awkwardly, glancing at the infirmary’s door and back at his boyfriend. The son of Apollo longed to go back and treat his patient, or at least to make sure Esper was alright and didn’t open any of his wounds.

‘The weapons that he called Dynamos must have some type of substance or wiring that is attached to his brain...that’s...smart but judging by his wounds; a child of Athena would not be that reckless enough to injure themselves to the point of they almost died from blood loss’ Will muse. Then Will’s thoughts trailed to the sample of blood from Esper’s body when he was treating him. It wasn’t gold ichor like the gods, nor red like demigods or a mortal….it was black. Will couldn’t even call it “blood” it was more like a tar-like black substance. He hid the sample in his pockets earlier on and was planning to have Annabeth study it for him. Whatever that stuff was, it’s almost in every blood vessel inside of Esper had the exact same tar-like black substance.

“Will?”

Will looked up at Nico, snapping out of his thoughts, “Yes?”

Nico made a face and gestured to the infirmary, “What there anything off about.Esper while you were treating him. And don’t lie to me, I know when you are lying”

Will slowly pulled the sample from his pocket, “Yes, while I was scanning Esper’s body for internal damage, and external damage..there was blood oozing from his side. Or I think it’s blood...except it’s black and tar-like, I’m not sure if you can call it blood anymore; it’s in every blood vessel in his body Nico, I haven’t checked his heart yet but I can assume it’s there too. More importantly, however, his weapons, they are not like any have I seen used by demigods before-”

“But is he really a demigod though?” Nico interrupted. Will paused from his rambling and looked at the son of Hades. 

“What do you mean “Not a demigod”? Of course, he is a demigod Nico, how else would a mortal be able to find this place anyways?”Will said defensively.  
Nico pointed to the nearby cave, “Rachel is a mortal and she found her way in, who’s to say that Esper if that is his real name ”. Will shook his head, “Yes, but that was because Chiron was there with her!”

The son of Hades frowned at his boyfriend, “Fine, I will entertain you, for now, however, we are going to get one of his weap-dynamos and take it to Annabeth for her to analyze it, and no buts about it. It’s only fair we do this, we don’t know if he is a rebel demigod or not”.

Will reluctantly nodded, “Alright, I will go back there now….” He turned and quietly sneaked into the infirmary, silently praying that Esper wasn’t paying attention. To his relief, the man and questioning was sound asleep in the bed. Will quietly reach over and grabbed the top dynamo from the pile before turning around and heading back out.

The son of Apollo handed Nico the weapon silently before saying, “Let's go before I regret this..”

**Author's Note:**

> http://elwiki.net/w/Diabolic_Esper


End file.
